Darkest of Nights
by Xx-Demona-HyugaxX
Summary: Unable to remember her past, Kagami must find her place in the midst of Konoha with team 7. Will her past be revealed to her, or will she stumble into the darkness of lies? Or will the mysterious shinobi capture her first? my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I own Kagami though!**

** Kagami: ... throws kunai**

**Me: NO!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!**

_  
_

_She was breathing hard and heavy and her chest was in pain. She had been running for over an hour now. She knew they were still after her. They never seemed to get tired!_

_She had to stop before she fainted out of exhaustion. She braked hard, almost falling over. She quickly hid behind a tree, trying her best to stay quiet. It was quite hard since her breathing was so labored._

"_Come out little girl! We know you are here! Kukuku… What an interesting little specimen you are!" a cold voice hissed loudly.__ Kuso__, she thought. How did they get here so quickly! She held her breath, not daring to move even her finger._

_Suddenly she heard metal clinging and shouts. She heard the sound of fighting, which went on for a while, and then silence. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared. "Don't worry. He won't follow you anymore." A strong male voice said. It sounded like it was slowly fading away though. Suddenly darkness was upon her, and she fell in to a dreamless state of unconsciousness._

**Chapter 1**_  
_

"Hey, hey! Kakashi-sensi is late again!" a bright eyed ninja with spiky blond hair said loudly. A kunochi with pink hair and an exasperated looked on her face. "Will you shut up Naruto?!? You are the most annoying kid I have ever met!" she shouted at the boy. "Isn't he, Sasuke-kun?" she sweetly asked a boy with black hair and a faraway look on his face sitting a little farther away. "Whatever, Sakura," he said, frowning more than he already was.

Suddenly, a poof a smoke appeared in the middle of all the shouting and frowning. "Finally, Kakashi–sensi!" Naruto shouted as he pointed a finger at Kakashi. Kakashi only smiled and said, "I have some news! A new member of team 7 is coming this way as we speak-"

"I'm already here, Kakashi." An older girl's voice sounded. The girl however, had to be the same age as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. She had long black hair falling to her waist, and part of her hair, shorter than the rest, partially covered her pale colored eyes. The eyes had no pupils, and Naruto swore that he had seen those eyes somewhere before. She wore a long blue shirt and netted leggings that came down to her knees. She looked like some one not to be messed around with.

"Everyone, this is Akashi Kagami, and she is the newest member of team 7." Kakashi said in a bored voice. "She will be moved to a new team later, but for now she's stuck with us."

Kakashi suddenly left again in a poof of smoke. Sakura, after Kakashi left, walked up to Kagami. "Kagami-san, my name is Haruno Sakura! I hope that-"

"I know all about you three. Kakashi already told me. Just leave me alone because I need to train now." Kagami interrupted in a colder tone of voice than what she used before. Naruto gaped madly at her. "Why did you blow off Sakura like that!!? Can't you see she was trying to be nice!! You little-"

"Shut up, Naruto" Sasuke interjected. Naruto glared in the direction of Sasuke. "STUPID SASUKE!!! I'M GONNA-"

But what he was going to do was never found out. A kunai streaked through the air between them and landed dead center on the tree behind them. "Just shut up," Kagami said in that some tone of voice. She then walked toward the tree where see threw the kunai, tore it out from the tree, and walked into the forest.

After she had done that, another poof of smoke appeared.

"You do know that you'll have to work with that girl!" Kakashi said as the smoke cleared away.

Naruto groaned. "Why!!? She's so… so… mean!!!" he said in an obnoxiously loud voice.

Kakashi sighed. When was he ever going to get it? "Well, she's a part of the team now. So that means you will have to work together! You know what I say about teamwork." He explained slowly.

"Now, you have the rest of the day off. Go enjoy yourselves!" he continued, and vanished in yet another poof of smoke.

"KAKASHI-SENSI!!! WHY US!!?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Sakura, now very annoyed, walked slowly up to Naruto and punched him as hard as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was heading toward the clearing in the forest to practice with the targets. After Naruto was beaten to a pulp by Sakura, they all went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

After day had turned into night, Sasuke decided to practice his shruiken throwing today, until, as he came closer, he heard someone already there. He jumped quickly up to a tree and looked upon the scene in the clearing.

Kagami threw yet another row of shruiken at the tree, each once falling into the center of the target. As she reached for more shruiken, she realized she had no more. She then fell down into a sitting position on the ground, her mind suddenly racing with thoughts.

Her distraction gone, her mind thought of that dream again. She came to practice her shruiken because of that dream.

In her dream she is running along a wooded path. Her vision, as in all of her dreams, is in black and white. As she runs, she sees a light. She starts to head towards it, but the lights starts to fade. She starts to run harder, but she never reaches it, a high, cold laugh starts to ring in her ears, and then she wakes up from the nightmare, dripping in cold sweat.

As Kagami sat there in the clearing, a thought, like a distant memory came to her. She thought about a woman with beautiful dark hair lying on the ground, a pale as death. The woman's lips moved slowly to form shaky, quiet words. "Musume, my time has come. Take care of them. Take care of your clan…" the words faded away as the woman's last breath escaped her lips. "OKASAAN!!!!" a girl screamed. Kagami couldn't see the girl. She also saw that she could move her head around. Then a realization hit her. That was her screaming! Her mother died in front of her very eyes a long time ago.

"Okasaan…" Kagami said, softly at first. She repeated again, louder this time. Then the tears started to stream steadily down her face as she screamed out one last time. Then she stopped for a minute. She remembered her mother saying to take care of her clan. What clan? That was a new mystery to her. She pondered this, until she felt another presence in the trees.

Sasuke watched Kagami as she cried out for her mother. This was a totally different side of her than what he saw earlier that day. He watched her, and a new felling came up inside him. It was remorse. He felt guilty for some strange reason. He decided to repress that feeling, and take another look at what was happening. Just in time too, as a kunai came whizzing at him. He quickly jumped down from the tree branch to dodge the kunai, and happened to land right in front of Kagami.

"What the hell are you doing here!!?" Kagami yelled angrily at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and quickly turned around to run back home. But as soon as he turned around, a foot collided with his back, knocking him down.

"What the-" Sasuke started to say but another kick aimed at his stomach and he rolled quickly to avoid it.

Kagami stopped over to him and lifted him by the scruff of his collar. "You little son of a bitch! What did you hear!!? Tell me!" she shouted angrily at Sasuke. "Wait, never mind. Just don't tell anyone what you heard! NO ONE!!! OR ELSE I'LL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOUR VERY THROAT OUT!!" she said, growing louder each word she spoke.

Sasuke struggled a little bit, and then said through gritted teeth, "Fine. Have your way. Just let me down now."

She slowly put him down, not taking her hate filled eyes off of him. "Go," she said forcefully through closed teeth. She put him down harshly and pushed him away. Sasuke grimaced and then jumped up into the trees to go home.

Kagami was mortified. That boy saw a part of her never shown before! The part she had tried so hard to keep suppressed! What was she going to do now! She went over to the target and quickly put her shruiken back into her pouch, and set off at a pace to return to her apartment.


End file.
